Marshall ARMS up!
by Max waspace
Summary: When Marshall wakes up in a unfamiliar room, he soon enters the amazing world of ARMS! join him as he navigates this strange new chapter of his life. Help from Entity of Spite
1. Wake up

;"A dalmatian pup began to stir as he slept on a bed in some sort of laboratory facility. The pup kept tossing and turning in his sleep until his eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" thought Marshall as he finally woke up in a strange, unfamiliar place. His initial thoughts were filled with confusion, and terror until he began to calm down and access the situation. His eyes scanned the small, cramped room while he was on the bed. He saw various papers, blueprints, computers, and other gadgets scattered on desks around the room. The room seemed to be closed off, sealed by a security coded door, eliminating any chance of escape.

Curious, he proceeded to observe the room for any points of interest; he soon laid eyes on a small folder on a desk next to the bed at which he slept, with a turned on the computer next to it. Said folder only had the image of a human fist, and the computer showed various humanoids with springlike arms most of the time. Intrigued, Marshall quickly got up and off the bed and walked over to the file. Once he picked up the file, he noticed there was something on the bottom in fine print (you know, the stuff nobody reads unless the plot needs it).

"ARMS Laboratories" Marshall read out loud. Marshall wondered if that's where he was currently located. Curiosity got the best of him, and he began to look in the folder for more information before he heard a hissing sound at the door as it began to open to reveal a scientist in a black lab coat.

"Ah, Marshall. I see you've woken up. Please come with us, you can bring that file you have if you wish." The scientist said as she beckoned Marshall to the door. Seeing no other option, Marshall gulped as he grasped the file and headed out to a new chapter of his life.


	2. Power Up!

Marshall trotted down the rather menacing hallway with a sense of dread. What was the scientist planning to do to him? Whatever it is, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"You're really lucky Marshall." The scientist finally said , prompting Marshall to give the scientist a look. "Well not every pup gets to be the first to test the latest in genetic engineering."

Soon they stopped at a green door labelled "genetic modification".

"Ah, here we are, let's step inside shall we not?" They did just that. Inside the room is a huge computer with DNA spirals on the screen, additionally there was several Lego bricks (biobricks) with one connected to a docking station of sorts along with a syringe which Marshall shivered at the sight of. The scientist gestured to a operating table while telling Marshall to get on it of which Marshall obeyed quickly.

"Alright Marshall this may sting a bit but if you go to your happy place you wouldn't feel anything." The scientist said as she grabbed the syringe. Marshall gulped and started to think about spending time with Everest. Oh Everest that beautiful pup how he wished he could tell her how he felt!

"And done! Marshall your operation is complete, with this experimental serum you can experience firsthand the ARMS phenomenon!" She finally said as she placed a bandage on Marshall's side "Ryder will contact us when you show signs of the serum. Good night Marshall, sweet dreams." She quickly used a tranquilizer dart on Marshall so he wouldn't be a pain to transport just like before.


	3. Just a Dream Right?

Groggily, Marshall woke up from (what he presumed to be) a long nights rest.

"Whoa, what a strange dream I had." Marshall thought after he became 95% conscious "It felt so … real. Then again most dreams feel real." As Marshall mentally monologued sometime above him fell. Marshall tried to catch it but he missed and to his surprise he swore he heard sometime bang on the side of his pup house. Soon Chase showed up in order to wake everyone up despite how early it was. However, before he could as much as breathe in, he stopped and walked over to Marshall's pup house and said what may be the most shocking thing Marshall ever heard in his life up to this point.

"Hey Marshall, need a paw?" Chase joked, holding Marshall's presumably disconnected paw. Marshall reacted accordingly, or at least he would have if Chase didn't catch on to what Marshall was going to do and shove Marshall's own paw into his (as in Marshall's) mouth as a nonverbal "shut up before someone hears or my eardrums burst".

" Hey Chase did you heaw anything? Ow did I just heaw things?" Zuma asked as he ran over to Marshall's puphouse. Prompting Chase to slam Marshall's door right onto Marshall's ARMs!

"What's was that?" Zuma asked, referring to what little of Marshall he could see.

"Um nothing." Chase denied " You saw and heard nothing. Go run laps until you can't move your legs than finish the lap! That's an order!"

"Lame." Zuma said as he went to run laps.

"Marshall, I have an idea. How 'bout we keep this between us for the time being." Chase stated as he opened Marshall's door and slowly removed Marshall's paw. Once Marshall fully registered what the heck just happened, he noticed two things. First off, the only thing keeping him and his paws connected are gold rank pup-fu belts complete with dragon designs. Second, he couldn't feel his arms (his forelimbs) anymore. Chase soon mentioned that Marshall should look at his eyes with a mirror; once he did Marshall noticed that his eyes currently had a swirly eye design which he was certain was new.

Once Marshall returned to the waking world he mentally noted this should be mentioned to his family.

"So Marshall, any clue on how this happened?" Chase asked.

"No not at all." Marshall answered.

"Any weird dreams last night?" Chase asked.

"Well I did have a dream where I woke up in a strange room, than what looked to be a scientist walked in and took me to some sort of DNA lab and gave me what appeared to be a shot. Then she tranquilized me and that's the end of the dream." Marshall replied.

"Well Marshall, it's just a theory but that may not have been a dream. That shot must have tempered with your genetic programming, causing your arms to become pup-fu belts." Chase stated. There was a long pause as the two allowed the rather scary implications of Chase's theory fully sink in.

"So … should I tell Ryder?" Marshall asked, breaking the silence.

"And tell him you got pup napped?! He will have a conniption!" Chase exclaimed "It's also best we make sure that no one sees your new … err … features. Hang on I will be right back." Chase quickly ran to his pup house in order to get something. Once Chase got back he gave Marshall a faux leather jacket which had the Japanese kanjis "ice" and "fire" and a pair of triangular sunglasses.

"Put these on now." Chase ordered.

"So how do you feel?" Chase asked once Marshall put the disguise on and checked himself in the mirror.

"Like a popular depiction of Japanese delinquents." Marshall deadpanned "Why do you have these?"

"That is unimportant to the situation at paw." Chase stated.

"Alright. Is it okay if I tell my family about my current condition?" Marshall asked "I mean, you are second in command."

"Sure Marshall as long as you only tell your family. How much harm will that do?" Chase answered, clearly not in the know. Feeling like the conversation has ended Chase ran off to check on Zuma, feeling guilty for giving him such a cruel order. Once Chase was out of sight Marshall sighed as he walked over to the TV in his puphouse, grateful that the puphouses were much bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Computer, call Dearly farm." Marshall said once he was facing the screen. Once he did so, two dalmatians appeared on screen.

"Perdita dear, are you sure you want to? It will probably shock his friends." The male dalmatian said to his mate "Oh, hey Marshall. Has life in Adventure Bay done you good?"

"Hi dad. Yes it has." Marshall answered "Actually I need to tell you something, actually I need to tell the whole family this." Marshall took a breath before he finished.

"All 100 of you."


End file.
